


В ванной

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от M до E [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanart, Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Showers, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от M до E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184483
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	В ванной

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/LvdfFyH/image.jpg)


End file.
